seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hateful Wonderland
thumb|400px Hateful Wonderland es una canción original de Vocaloid. La canción narra tu aventura en un parque de atracciones un tanto siniestro. Allí te encuentras con una chica (Miku) que te enseña el parque y te explica algunos oscuros secretos del parque (que ella es una muñeca y que no le dejan suicidarse, por ejemplo). Finalmente, encuentras el diario del director y te quedas atrapado en el parque, del cuál la muñeca te dice el nombre: Hateful Wonderland. Info de la canción *'Intérprete:' Hatsune Miku thumb|right|300px *'Música:' Machigerita *'Letra:' Machigerita Romanji houra go an nai fushigi na tokoro kaosu ga uzumaki yuuenchi dou wa noo himesama mo hitori toriko ninatte dera rena kunatta you desu ne naki mushi na piero to fuusen poppukon popcorn yataino sono kaori kizukeba daremo inai yuuenchi mayoi kon da kimi mo umatsuki jibun de itai o yomesan maki tsuke rareta denshoku de warau kibou ga nai yo ekaki san tanoshisou dane o sora mite konnani watashi ga kirai nan desu konnani kizutsu ketano mite kudasai kyoufu to sakanoboru kanransha no sumikko koko kara iyade mo mieru keshiki ha higeki bakari de owari naku mawari tsuzuke ru akama no naka ga guruguru suru nukedase nai no wa nande daro kizuite hoshii no nio ningyou kaiten mokuba wa ame no soko koboreta namida wa mizu no naka sabishi i kimochi mo shizume you sure chigau amai kaori kamo kohi kappu ni soso ga reta iro tori dorino aijou no naka de watashi dake ga kodoku nano sonna kiga shite irudake sonnani anata wa kirai nan desuka watashi wa nani mo shitei nai nino kizutsu kukoto saemo yurusa renai nara seme te mono itami waketo shite mise tsukeru no kimi wa - nani wo - omou no - kore wo yonde hai ta - kotoba ni - fuan ni - oshi tsubu sareru watashi no sekai wa toriko ninatta rougoku ran kara dera renu doubutsu da doshaburi mayoi tsuku shita tsu no dekigoto sa kizan da sono namae wa HATEFUL WONDERLAND Letra en español Déjame guiarte a un lugar muy especial Un parque de atracciones que se hunde en el caos En este lugar, las princesas de los cuentos de hadas son las prisioneras No hay salida Payasos que lloran, globos coloridos El olor del puesto de palomitas Parece que estás solo Tú también estás condenado ahora que has llegado Quiero estar sola, srta. novia Su risa es iluminada en la penumbra Es inútil, sr. pintor Parece divertido, pero deberías mirar hacia el cielo ¿Porqué me odias tanto? Por favor, mira cuanto daño me han hecho Estoy en un rincón de la rueda de la fortuna, subiendo aterrorizada El paisaje que veo desde aquí, aunque no lo quiera... Es pura tragedia Este es un ciclo sin fin La cabeza me da vueltas ¿Porqué no puedo escapar? Quiero que alguien se dé cuenta, pero sólo soy una muñeca Un carrusel se empapa bajo la lluvia Las lágrimas se hunden en el agua Deja que tu desesperación se hunda con tus lágrimas Tal vez sea la mezcla de una dulce esencia Vertidos en una taza de café Hay muchos tonos de amor Los dejé solos Simplemente para recordar esa emoción ¿Tanto me odias? No he hecho nada Ni siquiera me permiten hacerme daño Por lo menos déjame sufrir De forma que sea perceptible diario del director ¿En qué piensas al leer esto? Las palabras que dices son perturbadoras Yo (el prisionero) estoy solo en este mundo Libérame de mi jaula y así podré dejar mi humanidad Es el incidente final Que se pierde en la lluvia Y el nombre que quedó grabado fue: HATEFUL WONDERLAND Categoría:Musica Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Canciones de Miku